


Rebel Without Flaws

by Blackwolf25



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Deadlock Gang, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolf25/pseuds/Blackwolf25
Summary: A prince attempting to get rid of the gang causing trouble in his kingdom accidentally falls in love the man in the wanted poster.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fanfic I’ve actually put work into and decided to post so please keep that in mind while reading! I will try to post new chapters once a week!
> 
> (Every character in overwatch will be part of this, but the ones tagged are the main characters.)

“My name is Hanzo Shimada, as most of you know-“

A small chuckle came from behind Hanzo, Genji was sitting on his bed helping him prepare for the ‘big meeting’. 

“You sound stuck up.”

Genji chimes, the older of the two let out a heavy sigh from his nose.   
“Then, welcome everyone. I am Hanzo Shimada, I will be speaking tonight on the behalf of my father.” 

“Better, but you still sound so stuck up brother.” He teased from across the room. 

“Why should I care how I sound.” Hanzo basically growled Genji’s direction, turning back to the mirror to adjust his royal cape. 

“Because, you want them to like you. A crown, cape and a snotty attitude is a bad mix.” 

“I am not snotty.” 

“You are a little snotty.” 

“This is why father allowed me to take his place for the meeting.” Hanzo huffed, dusting himself off before turning to Genji. 

“He did it because you are the oldest, plus you know the Russian Queen better than I do.” The sparrow spoke with a small smirk. 

“Her name is Aleksandra Zaryanova, and he did it because I am actually mature.” He said with a touch of venom. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night brother.” He hummed in a sing-song tone “now, tell me what you are doing to say.”

Hanzo sighed lightly, relaxing just slightly.   
“Welcome everyone, my name is Hanzo Shimada. I will be speaking on the behalf of my father, our cities has been littered with a plague of violence. A gang under name Deadlock has been running under our nose, we have been informed that your capital is dealing with the same. I would like to propose a treaty to join forces, together we could have stronger protection over our citizens and for half of the cost.” He signed lightly “something like that.” 

“Not bad, if I were her I’d sign that treaty.” Genji said with a smile “just don’t be too tense, over all the shit I give you; I know how important this is to you brother.” The kind words gained the slightest smile from Hanzo. 

“Then you know how stressed I am. Without father I have to do this all on my own.” He spoke grimy, getting a raised brow from his brother. “I don’t think I’m ready.” Anxiety leaked from Hanzo. 

It wasn’t usual for Hanzo to show emotion, Genji pitied him. “You are more then ready, brother.” The sparrow said confidently, he moved off the bed and stood up in front of the oldest of the pair. “ just take a breath Hanzo, you’ve been going with father to meetings like these since I could remember.” He chuckled lightly, hoping to calm his brother. “You know what to do and say, you will be perfectly fine.” Genji noticed Hanzo ease slightly to his words. He pulled his brother into a quick hug before freeing him and moving to his chamber door “now hurry up, it’s almost time.” Genji called before leaving Hanzo to his masses. 

Hanzo sighed heavily, turning to his mirror. Genji might have been an ass, but he was the only one that was able to read Hanzo, he always understood what was needed to calm him. Pale fingers wrapped around the base of his crown, gold rimming with large blue sapphire jewels and white diamonds accenting the piece. He placed the crown upon his long raven black hair, looking back to the mirror. He stood tall with his chest out, it wasn’t long before his shoulders slumped and he let out a long groan. “I do look stuck up.” He muttered. 

“Mister Shimada! Your carriage is here!” A woman’s voice called from outside of the chamber door. “Alright miss Amari, one moment.” Hanzo called, he gathered himself before heading on his way. ‘Don’t fuck this up Shimada’ he thought. 

The carriage was annoying as usual, the constant bumps and sways from the horses made Hanzo feel uncomfortable. Both of the Amaris accompanied him, it was nice to know they would be there throughout the meeting. Ana and Fareeha were like a second family, the falcon was basically raised among side the brothers, she felt like a sister at this point. 

“You look stressed Hanzo” Ana pointed out tanking him from his thoughts, she gave the young prince a concerned look. 

“I am stressed.” He admitted with a weak laugh. 

“I would be too.” Fareeha pitched in with a nonchalant tone. 

“Your not helpful.” Ana teased, giving her daughter a small nudge with her elbow. “I remember when I was your age Hanzo, I was just starting my training. I was the best sniper in my division, but anytime my higher ups came around I got so nervous I would shake and completely throw myself off.” She said with a small sheepish chuckle “but look at me now, a retired knight working as special service to royalty.” Her tone was cocky, she was able to draw a lighthearted chuckle from Hanzo. 

“I understand your point miss Amira.” He said with the slightest smile. “I hope one day I can turn out the same.” Fareeha said sheepishly “of course you will, someone needs to protect our boys after I retire.” Ana spoke sweetly, drawing a smile from the younger two. 

The ride was long but the view was incredible, sun setting over snow covered trees. The reds and purples merging together over the pure white snow, illuminating the beautiful sky. They costed over large freezing rivers and endless dead plains where crops grew earlier in the season before the frozen winters. A gigantic castle peaked out from the trees, the tops snow capped, large deep blue flags waved through the snow. 

On the road to the castle they for forced into an old run down town, some houses were missing walls, doors or pieces of roof but the thing that interested Hanzo the most was the fact people were living in these conditions. The foreign faces made the prince feel unnerved, “the City of The Dammed.” Ana cued, noticing the young boys interest. “It’s where all the thieves, murders, gang members and overall scum are banished to after they have been caught.” She spoke with a touch of venom to the criminals. 

“But there is nothing here, how do they survive?” He said, slight concern appearing in his tone. 

“They aren’t supposed to.” Fareeha spoke grimy, resulting in a stressed face from the young prince and an annoyed one from her mother. 

“Life here is their punishment, they must fend for themselves, grow and obtain everything on their own. They have nothing to protect them from the wild animals or the severe weather. They abuse the care and protection from inside their walls, so they now deal with this.” Ana explained, Hanzo gave her a small nod. 

“I did not know this type of thing existed.” He prince spoke softly, his eyes were wondering over the old buildings and people that walked barefoot in their homemade looking clothes. 

“We keep it away from the know of our people.” Fareeha said, “Some kingdoms use it as a warning for criminals.” 

“What keeps them from forming a rebellion and attacking the keeps?” Hanzo asked, looking to Ana

“In our case, if an archer sees a criminal too close to the walls they are allowed to shoot on sight. But some times they slip in, that’s why we are forming an alliance with the Krasnoyarsk Front. They will help with defense and we will do the same for them.” 

Hanzo nodded “it will be nice to have someone on our side.”

“Maybe crime rate will go back down.” Fareeha said hopefully. 

“It must.” the sharpshooter said confidently, she eased some of Hanzo’s anxieties that sat deep in his stomach. 

The rest of the ride was quite uneventful, just big open fields full of snow. Hanzo has been running his speech by the Amaris, he wanted to make sure it was perfect. After a few corrections, he seemed to have it. He felt a little more confident down, but when the horses came to a stop all his confidence shattered. 

“privet, kak ya mogu pomoch'?” A deep voice spoke to the carriage driver, must be the gatekeeper. 

“my zdes' iz klana Simada.” The driver replied, Hanzo made a mental note to learn Russian. 

“Pardon. Welcome to the kingdom.” 

Here goes everything.


	2. The Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo meets with the Queen, forming allies to help their kingdoms stay in one piece. But something seems off with the new wanted posters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter is a tad late, I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

‘_This woman could break me in half._’ Hanzo thought, Entering the room where the queen was. She sat at the front of the table, she had a strong and intimidating gaze to the young prince. He was confused, it was just the two of them in the room, she had no guards or protection around her; either Hanzo wasn’t a big treat or she was.

“Privet!” Her voice boomed “Welcome to my castle, young dragon prince!” She greeted with a warm smile.

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, your castle is very lovely Aleksandra.” He said while his eyes looked around the large room, this must of been a main meeting place.

“Please call me Zarya. “ she corrected “Take a seat and we will get started.” Zarya motioned a hand to the seat at the other end of the table. Hanzo obliged with a nod before sitting across from the queen.

“So, your kingdom is dealing with the same trouble yes?” Zarya asked, her tone was suddenly different.

“Yes indeed. The ‘Deadlock gang’ is what they call themselves, they have been hassling my people for too long. I’ve heard word they have been doing the same l here?” The young prince questioned.

“They have! Stealing and attacking the innocent, I have no tolerance for them in my cities. I want them gone, they are worse then the rodents.” she growled her last sentence, Hanzo knew the gang caused trouble but he didn’t know it was bad enough to make the queen rage.

“I would love to propose a deal with you.” Hanzo said, offering a small smile. “We both obviously want them gone, together we can get rid of them. If we join forces in an alliance we can double the protection , double the resources, double the safety over our people.”

“Together we can put Deadlock in the ground!” Zarya cheered, smiling confidently to the prince.

“So we have a deal?” He asked, raising a brow to the queen.

“We do.” She agreed with a nod.

“Was it really that simple?” Genji asked slightly amazed.

“Indeed it was, she seemed as eager as us to get the gang out of her walls.” He let a small huff out with a shrug “She didn’t seem like the type of woman to mess with, but I’m surprised they hadn’t gotten with any of the other kingdoms before us. I wonder how they took care of the crime..” he spoke grimly.

“Intimidating.” The sparrow cued.

“Very.” He replies with a sheepish tone, he was alarmed by the knock at the chamber door.

“Boys, we’ve gotten an important update.” Anas voice came through, how did she always know where they were?

“Come in!” Genji called from where they were sitting.

Ana and Lena came into the room, they both looked distressed which made Hanzo feel uncomfortable.

“There was another attempted attack while we were gone Hanzo.” Ana said as they both stepped into the room.

“The guards shut it down very quickly but the attackers got away by force.”

“Are the guards okay?” Genji asked Ana, “They are stable in the recovery dock.” She replied with a small nod.

“The victims gave us some good details of the attackers, we got names and faces now.” Lena chimed, Keeping a positive tone.

“A Jamison, Jesse and Akande. Wanted posters are being made while we speak.” The older woman reassured, “Mr.Sojiro will be alerted about this as soon as he returns.” Ana promised while Lena nodded “That’s all, you boys should go to bed, it’s late.” She said before motioning Lena to follow her out, as they left both the boys called good night to the pair before being left to themselves once again.

“Another attack, already?” Genji thought out loud.

“I left for the matter of a few hours and they had found another way in and out without punishment.” Hanzo growled, his eyebrows knotting together.

“We are about to be well protected brother, they didn’t actually hurt any civilians and we have strong healers so our guards will be fine in no time. Don’t be so tense.” the younger tried to reassure his brother. “I assume you are right.” Hanzo hesitated.

“Perhaps I’m just tired.” he continued, it had been a long day after all, maybe he just needed sleep.

“Go back to your chamber then, get some sleep.” Genji said with a small smile, pushing Hanzo up and in the direction of the door. Hanzo let out a small huff of a laugh “alright alright.”

He made his way to the door, “Good night Genji.” He offered a little wave.

“Good night Hanzo.”

Hanzo wasn’t happy already. The sun was so awful, just so bad. Why did it exist? And more important why did it seem to only sit in his eyes while he was trying to sleep in a little, no matter how he rolled and moved the sun seemed to only land in his face. After an attempt to shield himself with a pillow then a blanket he gave in and decided it was time to wake up.

He sat up slowly with a small groan, he rubbed his face before noticing his mess of hair from the mirror across from his bed. He tried to run his fingers through the tangled locks to fix it but nothing helped, he eventually moved out of his bed, hissing when his bare feet hit the cold stone.

He moved to the dresser across his room that had a small collection of personal items, he picked up a small hairbrush and fixed his small eagles nest of hair. He pulled it up into a low ponytail before changing out of his sleeping clothes and into something more formal. Time to go face the world.

As Hanzo stepped outside of his chamber and noticed a small pile of papers outside of his door, Ah the wanted posters. He looked down the hall and noticed another pile of the same papers in front of Genji’s door. He decided he might as well look through them quickly before heading to his daily task, first poster was a very threatening looking man, Akande Ogundimu.. hitman with a bounty of $25,000 ‘you have a nice price on your head Mr.Ohundimu’ he thought with a small smirk before going to the next poster. Jamison Fawkes, pyromaniac with a lower bounty of $15,000; also not bad but much lower. He was surprised by the lower bounty considering it seemed like his hair was on fire in the poster.. he seemed like a larger threat then the hitman. He switched to the next poster and had a sudden twist in his stomach, he was confused, it looked like a kid.. maybe around his age. No older then 25, long hair, sweet eyes, a devious smirk and an odd cowboy hat, his bounty was so high too $500,000. Jesse McCree.. he didn’t look like he belonged in this pile of posters, or like he deserved the bounty on his head.

“How did you get in here.” Hanzo mutter to himself.

“Ah your awake.” Fareeha’s voice ripped Hanzo out of his thoughts. “Yes, good morning.” He replied.

“Good morning, I see you’ve seen the posters. They came out quite well.” She said, walking up next to the young prince to see the posters as well. “They look nice, who did them?” He asked, looking to the falcon. “The artist on 5th, she did a wonderful job.” She hummed. “Want to grab some breakfast?” She offered with a smile, “I’d love to, let me put these away.” He said before putting the posters onto his bed before joining Fareeha.

They walked together to the dining hall, making small talk about their lives and the recent events, but there was something in the back of Hanzo’s head that kept annoying him.

‘How did you get in here...’


	3. The wanted poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new wasn’t Hanzo’s favorite, you might end up in an uncomfortable situation. Or getting kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is good! I'm surprised at all the people reading this, thank you guys so much!! Sorry for any errors in this chapter, I accidentally deleted the original and had to rush to rewrite it to update tonight but I hope you guys enjoy it!

“How did he get such a high bounty anyway?” Hanzo asked Fareeha, they sat together for breakfast. They had been talking about the wanted posters, but more importantly the people in them. ”He is known as ’dead eye’ the sharpest shooter most have seen. The gunslinger is known for his ’shoot first ask questions later’ attitude.” she replied before taking a mouthful of pancake. 

”he does not look like it.” Hanzo argued, holding the poster. 

”his hair might not be on fire and he might not be able to kill you with his fist like the other two, but trust me Hanzo; he is dangerous.” 

Hanzo had a weird pain in his stomach from her words, the man in the poster just didn't look like the type of person to have this huge reputation. ” I assume you are right.” he said sheepishly 

”she’s always right.” Genji said from behind Hanzo, making him jump slightly. Fareeha chuckled at his little jump scare, Genji sat down next to him with a proud smirk. 

” I am going to get you a bell to wear, otōto.” Hanzo said with a sigh, pretending like he didn't see Genji stealing food off his plate. 

”so, what do you have planned for today?” Genji asked, looking to Fareeha while he nibbled on stolen bacon. 

”normal rounds, we have new guards so I have to make sure they are at their post, just the normal stuff.” she said and shrugged. 

” it's better when being stuck in the castle all day.” Hanzo said, there was a touch of jealousy behind his words, Genji hummed in agreement. 

”come on now, it isn't as fun as it seems. I just walk around all day and rarely get to deal with a crime.” Fareeha didn't understand why they were jealous, they were safe inside the walls. 

”walking around all day beats our royal duties.” Genji spook sheepishly. ”then why don't you two join me today?” she offered, smiling when the two boys brightened up. 

”Okay!” Genji said quickly, Hanzo grew hesitant ”I'm not sure, there is a lot of work to be done here.” he said softly, brows knotting together. He wanted to go but didn't know if he should. 

”Come on Hanzo, live a little before your father gets back.” Fareeha said with a welcoming smile, Genji nudged him slightly ”it will be fun!” the younger Shimada said in a sing-song tone. 

”fine, fine. But I don't want to hear you complain when you get tired.” Hanzo teased Genji. 

”wonderful, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to before we get started.” she cued, moving to stand and grab her finished plate. 

” I didn't know Angela changed her name to business.” Genji teased, receiving a laugh from Hanzo and a middle finger from the falcon. 

It wasn't long before Genji helped finish Hanzo with his breakfast, they both went back to their chambers to get ready for the day. 

After the three of them met back up, Fareeha lead the boys through the castle to the royal guard post. 

”Our first stop is to make sure the newbies are in the right places.” Fareeha said while putting her armor on, just for safety precautions. 

“Sounds easy enough.” Hanzo said with a small nod, he looked over to Genji with a grin “think you can keep up?” He teased, “oh shut up ani.” Genji replied with an eye roll. 

“I just don’t want you to get lost again.” He said in a playful tone. 

“It was one time!” He groaned, making Fareeha laugh. 

“Come on boys, it’s just the start of the day.” She said with a chuckle “no fighting yet.” 

“Sorry.” Hanzo said sheepishly before they followed her out into the streets. While they walked he noticed all the wanted posters that were already posted, it was kind of impressive how fast they got put up; they only approved of them this morning after all. 

There was at least one poster every few feet it seemed, he assumed it was to keep everyone in the know. He had fallen behind the two just slightly, he didn't mind though. He didn't feel like acting like he cared about who they were sleeping with this month or what other drama they had, he was too busy taking noticing all the looks they were getting, it wasn't often the citizens saw the princes on the streets, he didn't mind all the stares but there was one he couldn't shake off. 

There was a woman, all he could see was her bleach blonde hair and bright red lipstick from under her cowgirl hat. She didn't look like she was supposed to be in the crowd, there was something off. 

He grab Genji by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Otōto I think we are being followed.” he said in a hushed voice, Genjis brows knotted tightly “stay close to us.” He said, pulling Hanzo closer to the group. Hanzo nodded and gave Fareeha a look that unnerved her. They continue to walk as a pack, when they walked past any other guards Fareeha told them to stay alert which helped Hanzos anxiety. 

After a while it seemed as if the woman disappeared out of thin air, a sense of false hope filled the group. 

“I do not see her anymore.” Hanzo said lowly amongst them “me either.” Genji agreed. 

“Maybe we are over reacting.” He said sheepishly. 

“Always trust your gut Hanzo.” Fareeha said sternly, it reminded him of her mother. 

Their attention was broken by a woman's screams ”Help! Help! They are robbing my store!” Fareeha was quick to move, other nearby guards ran to assist her. The brothers came up to help, Genji had pulled the crying woman aside to try and calm her down and ask what happened while Hanzo went in to help the royal guards. 

Bandits were at the back of the building, he recognized one of them, it was Akande, or ’Doomfist’. The man's arm was covered by a large armored fist ”you don't want to get in the way of this!” his voice boomed, “you’re not going anywhere.” Fareeha threatened. Everything seemed hazy as a loud buzz went through the building, all the power cut off and they were all left in the dark. Hanzo heard that same booming voice say “Perfect timing.” Which made his stomach sink. 

A large arm wrapped over his chest and a cold hand covered his mouth, he panicked and tried to break free. A fist hit in him in the middle of his chest, he winced as the air was knocked out of him. He was pulled backwards down a flight of stairs, he didn’t try to move away, he couldn’t breathe and didn’t want to pass out. 

He was pulled into a small, dimly lit room with a silhouette in front of him, a loud boom echoed throughout the room as the lights flickered back on. He could hear the guard upstairs yelling but he couldn’t make out anything, the blonde woman was standing in the middle of the room in front of the prince narrowed his eyes to her. 

“Easy there little dragon.” She purred lowly. “I gotta say, you are puttin’ quite the attention on my gang.” Her smirk was devilish, it made him feel sick. “Listen closely, when he moves his hand away from your mouth don’tcha try anything fishy. I don’t wanna hurt ya, but don’t push your luck.” She warned, she looked over his head at who- whatever was holding him back. “Bob.” She said simply and the hand moved from his mouth slowly. 

“Who are you?” He asked lowly, she just chuckled lightly to his question “don’tcha know? I’m th’one that’s gonna put you underground. The names Ashe.” She cooed. 

“No one is putting me underground, Ashe.” He hissed. 

“As long as you do what I say, this’ll go nice n’ smooth. Don’t be so snappy.” She took a step a little to close to the dragon prince. 

“I listen to no one!” He growled, trying to break away from the Omnic grip around him, he got a firm slap to the face from the gang leader. She quickly grabbed his jaw and made him face her “you’ll listen to me if you know what’s best for ya.” She warned in a low growl. “You need to learn the rules, this is just a warning Hanzo.” He raised a brow to the cowgirl. 

“I just wanted to show you how easy it is to get you here.” Her voice softened just slightly as she let go of Hanzo, “you don’t wanna start a war with me.” She smiled proudly. 

“And what if I do.” He pushed, she just smirked “well, let’s just say.. I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty. You understand me?” His brows knotted together but he nodded slowly, he just wanted to get out of here. 

“Then we have an understanding.” She purred lowly once more “I’ll see you soon, dragon.” She hummed with a laugh. The Omnic’s hand went over his mouth and nose, he panicked and tried to get free until he ultimately passed out. 

When he woke, he was back in his bed. All he remembered was the laughter as he slowly lost consciousness, how did he end up back here? 

He sat up slowly and looked around, his face felt like it was throbbing, everything just ached. He was alone in the dark, the windows alerted him that it was already night. He slinked out of his bed, he made his way out of his chambers and over to Genjis. 

He knocked lightly on the door “Otōto?” His voice sounded so weak, it made him cringe. 

After a few seconds of no reply he knocked louder “Genji!” He called through the door. This time Genji opened the door, he looked like an angry cat that had been pushed off the bed. “Hanzo.” He huffed sleepily.

“Genji, what happened today?” He asked sheepishly, his younger brother just looked at him confused. 

“Hanzo it is 3 am.” He groaned “after the robbery we couldn’t find you, the guards said someone walked with you back then they found the note you left.” He explained, Hanzo’s heart dropped. 

“What note?” He asked, Genji turned away to grab a note off his desk and hand it to Hanzo. 

‘Had too much to do, need to finish up with my work. My apologies. -Hanzo’

That doesn’t even look like my handwriting he thought. 

She was in the castle.. the safest place in the region and a gang leader got in, while he was unconscious and no one knew a thing. 

“I- uh. Sorry, good night Genji.” He said quickly 

“Good night ani.” 

Hanzo quickly went back to his room, he decided to put the note as well as the wanted posters on his wall. Something was definitely wrong, he looked over it. His brain was racing. How many people were actually in this gang? How many were inside his city.. how many were in his castle. He could feel a pit of anxiety biting at him, he moved to sit down and try to breathe a minute. He noticed another note by his bed. 

‘Don’t start a war with me. -A’


	4. Sweet and simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo just wants a moment to think durning a city meeting, Shame there is someone in the crowd that has his attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I’ve been out of town and have been unable to write! Hope everyone has a great Halloween!

Morning came utterly too fast, Hanzo was rudely awakened by the noise outside. The king was returning this morning and it seemed like everyone was trying to clean up their act from the week he’d been gone, he had to admit while his father was gone even he’d relaxed a little. That relaxation might have lead to him being kidnapped and a gang leader breached into the castle wall without anyone noticing, that was something to worry about another time. 

He slowly got out of his bed and went about his morning routine, shower, get dressed, paperwork, breakfast and then wake up Genji. When he got to his brother's chamber door he knocked loudly, shocked by the quick answer. Genji stood in front of him, awake and dressed.. he even had his crown on.

“Oh, you are awake.” He said sheepishly. 

“The workers woke me up before father returns.” Genji replied with a shrug. 

“Me too.” He said bitterly with a small huff “did you not sleep much last night?” The young sparrow asked, Hanzo could see the concern in his face. “Not well.” He muttered with a small nod. Genji signed lightly, he was about to say something but was cut off by a voice down the hall. 

“Good you both are together.” Ana cued from the end of the hallway, “good morning Ana.” Genji smiles “good morning.” Hanzo chimed, “good morning boys, I have news.” She said while walking over to them. “Mrs. Zaryanova and her partner Mrs. Zhou will be arriving in a few hours for a meeting with your father. You two will be expected. It’s important.” She explained. “It is quite short notice don’t you think?” Hanzo asked, raising a brow to the retired soldier. “She said it was urgent.” Ana said with a shrug. 

“We will be there.” Genji said with a small smile. 

She gave them a nod before going on her way, “ that was.. odd.” Hanzo muttered, Genji gave him a small hum of agreement. 

“Meetings are usually booked a very least a few days before.” Hanzo said mostly to himself. “I guess this isn’t a normal meeting.” Genji added which made Hanzo grow anxious. “I assume so.” He agreed with a small nod. 

Genji right, this definitely was no normal meeting..

Zarya was talking to their father by the time the two brothers joined them, she looked furious, while her partner Mei was trying to keep her in one piece. “They attacked my castle!” She growled “They invaded us! Changes must happen!” She demanded. “Easy snow bear.” Mei said softly to the queen, who eased up slowly. “Mrs.Zaryanova, I understand your frustration. I agree we must make changes but we have to be level headed to think this out.” Sojiro explained calmly. 

“We could trade soldiers and train them.” Hanzo said, the sudden powerful eyes on him made him feel uncomfortable. “The skills of our archers and the force of your patrol could be a wonderful mix.” He explained. 

“My archers are lackluster.” Zarya pondered aloud. “We would both have strong archers and patrol guards.” Genji cued, helping Hanzo’s idea. 

The large woman stepped away from the king and moved over to his sons. “Tell me more young princes.” She boomed, her wife and their father joining along side her. 

“We need to double up on our defensives, maybe meet with another castle that we could help in some way.” Hanzo said, “we must not be the only kingdoms with issues with the deadlock.” 

“I’ve heard Hana Song, in the Exo-Force kingdom has been having issues with attackers but I am not sure if it is the same gang.” Mei added. 

“Maybe we could contact her.” Genji suggested, receiving nods from the group. “That is a good step but we need a plan for now.” said the king. 

“Possibly a town meeting? Explain the dangers of these people and urge them to help us keep them out.” Hanzo said, “maybe we could get volunteers to help defend.” Genji added, Hanzo made a sound of agreement. 

“What if they get hurt?” Zarya questioned, “we avoid it with brief training.” Mei suggested, “I am sure both of our castles have someone to train volunteers in situations of danger.” Sojiro said, getting small nods from his sons. “We can help them get armor and such.” The queen consort said offering a warm smile. 

“We will have to make sure they are prepared, but they would help us greatly.” Hanzo said, his father agreed with a nod. “We have a plan!” Zarya boomed, back into her normal self, She took Hanzo’s hand a shook it tightly “together, we are strong!” She cheered. Mei and Genji chuckled from the queens' excitement, the king smiled just barely while Hanzo nodded “together.” He agreed. After she freed his hand, he felt the blood return back into his fingers “we must call a town meeting then.” the sparrow cued. 

“We need to return home and do the same.” Mei said, interlocking her fingers with her wife’s. “I must talk to you for just a minute Mrs.Zaryanova.” Sojiro said before looking to the two young princes. “Boys you are excused. Go get prepared for the town meeting.” He said. They respectfully bowed before leaving the adults to their business. 

It took most of the day for the help to get the main meeting hall ready and for the word to spread around, Hanzo didn’t mind; he enjoyed the downtime to work or help with training. The time came for all of the citizens came rushing into the castle and be assorted to the hall, each being checked for weapons or contraband by the guards. Hanzo could hear the people multiple rooms away from the meeting hall. “They are very loud.” He complained, Genji made a low hum of agreement. “They are excited.” The king said from in front of them, he was leading them through the castle. It had been a while since Hanzo had seen his father this cleaned up, his crown sat proudly on his head, royal robes that just barely touched the floor, his long salt and pepper hair was brushed back and pulled into a tight braid along his spine. It was nice to see him like this after their mother’s passing, everything has been business since, he took the time to clean up today, even Genji noticed. He gave Hanzo a smile and a slight nod towards their father, Hanzo gave him a slight smile back. 

‘He’s healing.’ He thought, following behind the king. It was time for everyone to heal. 

Their sweet moment didn’t last long as they entered the room filled to the brim of people, Hanzo’s anxiety grew quickly. He was thankful he didn’t have to speak, it was just the king that needed to. Hanzo and Genji got to sit in their thrones and look pretty, as the two sat down the room turned to a low buzz. Soft chatter filled the room, he couldn’t help but notice all the eyes on him; which didn’t help with the anxiety in his chest. He sighed lightly, reminding himself he’s been in this spot a thousand times since he's been kid. It was just his people. It was just a normal meeting. Completely normal. 

Hanzo was able to relax some when his father started talking, taking the attention off him and his brother. He was able to think after a while, relaxing in what felt like a high chair. He let his eyes wander over the room, everyone was so hyper-focused on the king, it was like looking into a sea of hungry zombies. He looked around the edges of the people, looking to see if Fareeha was working this meeting or on patrols tonight, but something else caught his attention. 

There was a man in the back, a cowboy hat hung low over his face, he didn’t look in place with the crowd. This person had his interest, he looked around near him to see if there was anyone like him but there wasn’t. His eyes moved back to the man but this time, honey whiskey eyes were looking back to him. 

He felt his heart start skipping while the room slowed around them, his father’s voice became a low hum. 

”He is known as ’dead eye’ the sharpest shooter most have seen. The gunslinger is known for his ’shoot first ask questions later’ attitude.” Fareehas voice pounded through his head like a hammer. 

Jesse McCree, a wanted man. 

He’d been staring long enough to get the rebel's attention, because he was staring right back. He had that same smirk across his lips that he did in the poster, it made Hanzo feel like a deer in headlights. 

Thoughts started racing quickly, was he here to attack? How did he get past the guards? Is he armed? How could I alert the guards? But with that last thought it hit him, he couldn’t. If the citizens realized they were next to a wanted man it would be chaos, and he could slip out so easily in chaos. 

jesse moved, it made his whole body tense, he simply tipped his hat as a greeting; he even dared to send a wink in Hanzo’s direction.. which for some odd reason made his stomach feel warm. He felt sick. 

His eyebrows narrowed to the cowboy, but he kept that dopey grin. Jesse lazily waved his hand to the prince in attempt to make peace, which really confused him. He reacted without thinking, returning the slightest wave back, hoping no one saw that but him. The rebel gave him more of a genuine smile that somehow calmed his nerves slightly, the man was bold enough to even attempt to get into the castle but this was a new level. 

Jesse made eyes at the young prince, he slowly looked him over, Hanzo forced his eyes away from the rebel. What was he doing? Why was he looking like that? Did they send someone to try and seduce him? He gave in and looked back to where the rebel was but he was gone, like he was never there. His eyes hastily looked over the room, he was nowhere to be seen. Hanzo felt his stomach tighten, he realized Genji had been looking at him.

‘Are you okay? You are flushed.’ He mouthed to his older brother. 

He just gave a nod back, forcing his attention on their father but he could still feel the sparrows eyes on him. He knew he was giving off red flags but he didn’t care at the moment he just wanted the meeting to be over. 

Once the meeting was over the two princes walked together back to their chambers, “I am so ready to take off this heavy crown.” Genji whined, trying to start a conversation. “Me too.” He agreed with a sheepish laugh. “Sooo..” Genji coed “who were you looking at?” He asked cheekily. 

“No one.” Hanzo said, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t lie to me ani.” He pouted. “I haven’t seen you flushed like that since, well ever! Someone had your attention.~” he teased. 

“I will hit you.” Hanzo warned.

“Aw come on!” He whined, “at least tell me, was he cute?” He asked looking to Hanzo, who was hesitant but nodded slowly.

“When’s the wedding?” Genji teased, that time getting a firm smack on the arm. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He said through barks of laughter that Hanzo wasn’t enjoying. 

He was thankful they were back to their own rooms and he could be alone, “wait, one more thing.” Genji said, getting Hanzo’s attention “whoever that was, you should find them. I've never seen you like this.” He said, Hanzo’s stomach tied in knots. “It was just someone attractive Genji, he was nothing of importance.” He said with a small sigh. “You never know, love at first sight.” He said with a small smile, Hanzo just rolled his eyes before entering his chamber. 

There was a single rose sitting on the floor in front of the door. He leaned down to pick it up, he didn’t even question how it got there or who it was from. He knew exactly who as he gently pulled it up to his nose, the sweet smell was almost intoxicating. there was a small note attached by a thin string on the stem. 

‘For you.’ 

Sweet and simple, Hanzo had an odd feeling deep in his stomach he wasn’t used to.. he could already tell this would be a long week.


	5. Something out of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion caught the prince off guard, things seem to crumble around him, luckily there was someone to pull him out of the danger zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope y’all enjoy this chapter! It’s a bit long but it’s worth it ;) I hope everyone has a great day!!

There was a ground-shaking explosion that echoed its way to Hanzo, who was across the castle from where it went off. They were in the middle of training some of Zarya’s guards when the walls started to rubble, the sound hit like a slap to the face. His stomach sank to his feet. 

”What was that?” Fareeha asked from next to him, the look on his face gave her anxiety. ”Something just blew up.” he mumbled ”Get everyone out of here. Get them somewhere safe.” he demanded ”yes sir.” she replied before gathering the soldiers, telling them to stay together and not to panic. 

He took off into a sprint to the sound, he eventually ran into guards and castle healers that were making their way to the same attack. Another explosion rattled the castle before he got to the site, he noticed Genji and another guard caring injured workers out of the rumble. Everyone was doing what they could to help but he couldn't seem to move his feet, he was overwhelmed..How did this happen? 

”Hanzo? Earth to Hanzo!” Genji said from this chamber door, making him snap out of his thoughts. Everything was fine now, no explosions, no screaming, everyone was okay. 

“Sorry, I zoned out. What do you need?” He asked sheepishly. “I just asked if you want to get lunch.” Genji said with a smile. 

“Yeah sure.” He agreed, knowing Genji was just going to talk about his crush on the monk from another castle but he got a break and food.. so that was okay in his book. 

“Where do you want to go?” He asked, standing from his desk before shuffling across the room to put his shoes on. 

“What about that place with the good pasta?” Genji asked eyes following Hanzo. 

“Sure, I don’t care. I just want food.” He replied with a shrug, when he turned back to his brother he was holding the rose now, reading the little note attached to it. 

”’ For you’.” Genji said in a teasing tone ”who gave you a rose?” he asked, looking over to Hanzo. 

”No one.” he replied sharply. 

”oooo, it was the guy that made you flushed during the meeting yesterday wasn't it!” the sparrow asked excitedly.

”No, now come on let's get lunch.” He said sternly. 

”aw, cmon. You are no fun.” Genji whined before Hanzo slipped the rose out of his grasp, setting it gently down on his desk table. 

” I am not meant to be fun.” he replied with an eye roll. ”but I am hungry so come on before I eat you.” he warned but just got a chuckle from Genji before they went on their way. 

The walk to the restaurant was usual, Genji going on about something Hanzo didn't really care about but he still listened and put in his two cents. The lucky thing about being Royalty was all restaurants gave special treatment, they were given a nice quiet seating area and food was always fast. He noticed the few people sitting nearby, you had to have a large amount of social status to have this treatment so there usually wasn't people near them. 

He kept his eyes to himself, Genji gave them a quick glance before returning his attention to his brother. 

“Anyways, I still don’t know what to do.” He said starting back up the conversation. 

“About the monk?” Hanzo questioned. 

“His name is Zenyatta, but yes.. the monk.” He gave a small nod. 

“Just be simple; like offer flowers or something.” 

“Or a cake!” 

“No, not a cake.” He couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, making genji frown slightly. 

“Not a cake.” Genji said softly “flowers.. what about-“ Hanzo cut him off “just flowers.” 

“What kind of flowers then?” 

“How about tulips?” Hanzo suggested with a light smile “they are very pretty.” 

“Can we pick some up after lunch?” Genji asked, looking over the menu, Hanzo hummed in response before picking up his own menu. 

They ordered and ate without anything unusual happening, but looking back Hanzo should have realized the attack was coming soon, not from lunch but after when they arrived at the flower shop. 

The building wasn’t too crowded, but it seemed like everyone in the room straightened up when they walked in. Genji immediately went towards the tulips, Hanzo followed close behind. The bright colors made his eyes light up, he picked up a bright red and a sweet pink with white accents before showing them to Hanzo. 

“What about these colors together?” He asked the older of the two. 

“These too.” Hanzo said, lifting up an orange one with a light pink coloring on the edges of the pedals. Genji nodded and put it into the mix. 

“I think something is missing.” Genji muttered, looking over the flowers.

“Try the white ones.” A voice came from behind them, they both peaked over their shoulders and at that moment Hanzo should have known. 

It was the wanted cowboy, but he looked different, he looked normal. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, he didn’t have that ridiculous hat on and he had a workers uniform on. He was almost unrecognizable but Hanzo knew that face. 

“White?” Genji asked, looking back over to the flowers. Hanzo couldn’t look always though, Jesse offered a smile that said it all. 

I know you know who I am. 

His stomach sank, why didn’t he do anything? Why didn’t he get a guard? He just didn’t feel threatened. “Oh, the white does look nice!” Genji said excitedly, showing the other two. 

“Thank you,” he read the name tag pinned to the mans apron “Jesse.” Genji finished his sentence with a smile. 

“Tell me if y’all need anything else.” He said with a small nod, offering them both a smile before going to help someone else. 

Genji looked over to Hanzo to say something but quickly pulled a cheeky smile. “You are as red at the tulip.” He said in a hushed tone. Hanzo just rolled his eyes knowing Genji was exaggerating, “was that the guy?” He asked peaking over to Jesse before looking back to Hanzo. 

“Just get your flowers and let’s go.” He grumbled, making Genji’s smirk grow larger but he agreed. He picked up enough of the flowers to make a nice Bouquet for Zenyatta. 

They walked together to the checkout counter, the clerk and Genji were talking but Hanzo couldn’t seem to focus. His eyes and thoughts elsewhere, they were on Jesse. How was he working here without being caught? Sure he looked totally different then he did in his wanted posters, but his name was the same; unless he lied about his last name to his employer. It would make sense, he just happened to share the same first name as a wanted man to everyone else but Hanzo knew the truth. Why was he working at a flower shop of all places? He’s a gang member for god sake. It just didn’t make sense. 

“Hanzo?” Genji’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

“Hm?” He looked back over to them, “are you ready?” Genji asked sheepishly. “Oh, yes sorry.” He muttered, offering a small bow to the clerk before following Genji out. 

They walked out into the street and started their way to the castle, “maybe you should get flowers for Jesse.” Genji pondered aloud. 

Hanzo decided to humor Genji, “he works at a flower shop, wouldn’t that be like giving bread to a baker?” 

“I guess you are right, but it would still be a sweet gesture.” He said with a shrug. “I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out.”

“I have seen him twice, I just learned his name and he probably isn’t even into guys.” Hanzo said, ‘oh and he’s in a gang and could probably kill us but I find him attractive so he’s not in jail yet.’ He thought. 

“I saw the smile he gave you!” Genji persisted “I’d be surprised if he wasn’t into you.” 

“You are a bug.” He teased, he didn’t want Genji’s words to get to him because a rebel would never be with a prince. 

“I might be; But I’m right!” He said with a cheeky smile. 

Hanzo just shook his head while they walked, making banter back and forth before they returned to the castle. 

Genji left later that evening to go see Zen, Hanzo returned to his chamber and found a tulip sitting on his desk next to a little note. 

‘Nice to see ya today.’ 

Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach, his fingers laced around the stem of the flower, lifting it carefully . It was white like the ones Jesse had picked for them earlier, he looked around the room quickly; how did the flower boy keep getting in? Nothing was broken or out of place.. How did it happen? He made a mental note to actually question the man next time he saw him, but for now he needed to continue with his paper work. 

The days past by quite uneventful, everything seemed normal for once. The gang activity grew slow, it gave them time to work with their guards and train with Zarya’s. The day was too normal, until the explosion then he was right back in the middle of the attack. He felt paused like someone hit a button that just stopped time, his feet didn’t move, until he was hit with a strong force. Someone grab him and moved him out of the way of another explosion. 

There was a ringing in his ears, like a constant whistle. Everything was blurry, he was pulled away by who ever was leading him, he followed in the confusion. When his eyes focused he gave a good look to who was leading him, a torn serape and an old cowboy hat really stood out. The realization hit him like a bag of rocks. 

He whipped Jesse around by his arm and pinned him to the closest wall, holding both his wrist above his head, knocking off that stupid hat. He could see the shock in deep amber eyes, “easy snapdragon.” Jesse said softly, making Hanzo want to slap him. 

“How did you get in here!” He growled. 

“That’s not important right now. I gotta get you outa here.” Jesse said simply, trying to break away from Hanzo but just made his hold tighter. 

“Why.” He questioned flatly. 

“She’s trying to kill you,” Jesse started, Hanzo cut him off before he could speak again. “Who?” He hissed, anger raising. 

“Ashe. I know you’ve met, she’s tryin’ to kill you.” He narrowed his eyes “why should I believe you? You work with her.” 

There was a sound that slowly was drawing closer; Jesse’s head turned to the sound “I’ll tell ya but we gotta get movin’.” Medal scraping along the floor made his heart sink, heavy footsteps were slowly getting closer. He was hesitant but he slowly let go of Jesse’s wrists, rolling his eyes while Jesse leant down to pick up his hat, “follow me.” He said in a hushed tone and lead Jesse down the hall. 

They snuck off down the catacombs of hallways, escaping from danger for the moment. Hanzo drew a small ‘wha’ from the cowboy while he pulled him into a small dimly lit room, it was slightly larger than a closet but just slightly. 

“Now tell me outlaw, what is going on?” Hanzo asked, Jesse leaned lazily against the free wall behind him “well, like I said; Ashe is tryin’ to kill you.” 

“Why are you helping me then?” He questioned “or are you trying to do it yourself?” His tone had a splash of venom. 

“Trust me darlin’ if I wanted to kill you I already would’ve.” He motioned to the gun on his hip “I don’t wanna hurt you, I don’t wanna hurt anyone that don’t deserve it. She’s; well she’s crazy. She thinks you dead would put her on top, the power has gotten to her head.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hanzo asked, nothing made sense to him. 

“Because, I’m only apart of this gang to keep food on the table. I don’t wanna help murder royalty! Hell I don’t even wanna be in the gang!” It seemed the prince struck a nerve, he raised his brow to the other who seemed like he was a step away from a mental break down. 

“I knew you were not like everyone said.” Hanzo said with a small sigh. “Bad guys are not supposed to have feelings you know?” He teased offering a small smile. 

“I’m not much of a bad guy then.” Jesse said sheepishly, returning a sad smile to the prince. “I just joined to get a lil’ bit of money and a roof over my head, then I got a job in the city and they won’t let me out. There’s only one way outa a gang.” He said bitterly, making Hanzo’s stomach knot. 

” I will help you get out, but you must help us in trade.” he said, gaining Jesse’s interest. 

”I’ll do what it takes, darlin’.” he said confidently. 

Hanzo opened his mouth to say something but the sudden heavy footsteps outside the door grabbed both of their attention. He looked around quickly, noticing a bit of space next to a supply cabinet, he realized that the corner was hidden from the doorway thanks to the cabinet poking out. He moved quickly to turn off the lights then grabbed Jesse by the shirt, backing himself into the corner and pulling Jesse in a swift motion. He was too distracted by the door creaking open to realize how close they were until he felt Jesse’s breath against his skin, sending chills down his spine. He could tell the cowboy was looking down at him, probably shocked by the sudden pull. The door opened wider, Hanzo put his hands against his back and pull him completely against him. He put his hands on either side of the prince's hips, trying to focus on the situation and not Hanzo. 

”he isn't in here.” a deep voice cued, Hanzo recognized it; it was Doomfist. 

”well he's somewhere! Find that damn prince.” Ashe said from the hall, she made his heart stop; suddenly feeling Jesse’s against his chest to replace his. 

”McCree probably has him somewhere. We need to find him.” 

”He might have gotten him before we did, but he better let me kill em’ like we discussed.” her tone was full of venom, Jesse felt Hanzos grip tighten; unsure if it was fear or anger. He dipped his head down next to Hanzos ear, ”calm down snapdragon.” he said low enough for only Hanzo to hear. 

Between Jesse's soft breath against his skin and being able to feel every inch of the rebel against his own body, Ashe was about to be the least of his problems.


	6. Right place, right time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack keeps Hanzo on edge, even well past it’s been cleared. Maybe there is something, or someone that could calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Thanksgiving threw me into a lake of writersblock, I hope you guys enjoy it tho!!

Jesse started to feel like a protective barrier to him, it seemed like he surrounded Hanzo. Their heartbeats seemed to fall into a rhythm, a song of their own. 

“Let’s split up.” Akande said, giving Hanzo a painful reminder on why they were in this situation. “Jamie is around here somewhere too.” Ashe cued, making Hanzo tense. 

“Jamie?” He whispered to Jesse; who seemed to be in his own world before the prince had said anything. He could just barely see Jesse’s face, but he recognized that look. It was the same look he was given at the meeting, but it didn’t last long. 

“Jamie. Junk rat, the cause of the explosions.” Jesse whispered back, Hanzo nodded slowly; now understanding why Jesse was giving him that look. Their faces were just a few inches away, Jesse still had his head hung low next to Hanzo’s so he could talk to him without alerting the others. Everything outside seemed to fade away, he had the cowboy literally in his arms, which he suddenly became very aware that he’d been holding Jesse close to him. It was simply to keep him out of sight,.. right?

He felt a little squeeze on his hips where the hands of the rebel were, grabbing his attention fast. It seemed Jesse had the same thoughts going through his head, he waited until the other Deadlock members were gone before he said anything. 

“I think it is safe to go now.” Hanzo said softly, he felt one of Jesse’s hands slowly go up from his hip, causing goosebumps along his skin. 

Jesse was looked down at the prince's lips, making him feel like prey in the grasp of a predator, he could see a fire in the rebels eyes that excited him. He moved without a second thought, his hand moved from the rebels back to his face, cupping his hand along Jesse’s jawline. Hanzo pulled him into where they’re lips were almost touching, he smirked softly “keep it in your pants cowboy.” He whispered. “Wrong place, wrong time.” He hummed, backing away from Jesse as much as he could in the tight space. 

Jesse looked at him dumbfounded, a half-smile laid across his lips. “You are just a tease, ain'tcha?” Hanzo just chuckled “that is not important at the moment. There is a much more important task at hand.” He said with a small smile. Jesse offered a small nod and a light-hearted chuckle “I guess yer right, can we come back to this?” He asked backing up so they could get out of the corner they were hidden in. “We’ll see, cowboy.” Hanzo cued before slipping around Jesse, he peeked out of the closet to see if anyone was nearby. 

They slipped out and hurried back to the first explosion site they needed to find guards, Hanzo noticed Ana and a few other guards, she was telling them where to go and what to do until she saw Hanzo. Her eyes lit up then she quickly reached for her sleep gun.

“Wait! Ana!” He tried to stop her but before he could there was a dart in Jesse’s leg. He quickly caught the cowboy who was already unconscious, he let out a string of swears under his breath. 

“Arrest him!” Ana demanded, the guards moved towards them. 

“Don’t you dare.” Hanzo warned. “Hanzo, that is a wanted man!” Ana argued. “He saved my life and he is going to help us.” He said back, motioning two guards to help him with Jesse “get him to the med bay.” he told them, letting them take the cowboy out of his arms. He stopped them before they left “if you hurt him, I will have your head.” He warned, they nodded and offered sheepish ‘yes sir’s to the prince before going towards the med bay. 

Ana gave him what he could only describe as the look of a disappointed mother. “Hanzo, what are you doing? Why are you protecting a criminal?” Her tone made him want to curl up in a corner and hide. 

“He saved me, Ana.” He said calmly, “the leader of the gang wants to kill me, he saved me and he will help us stop them. I need you to trust me.” He pleaded. Ana was hesitant but gave him a nod. “I trust you made the right decision.” Her words calmed the pit of anxiety clawing around at his core. 

“Now let us get you out of here, your father has been worried about you.” Ana cued, “did he get out okay? And Genji?” Hanzo asked, following alongside her. Four guards helped escort them through the castle, two walking before them and two behind. “They are fine, Genji is a little scraped up but he is okay. Your father got out after the first explosion went off.” Hanzo nodded “good.” He muttered. 

“They have been worried about you, Hanzo.” 

“I know, Jesse and I got chased after the third explosion and we had to hide for a while.” He explained sheepishly. 

“I’m just glad you are safe.” She said, offering a smile that made him calm. “Is Fareeha okay?” He asked, “I haven’t seen her since before the explosions.” 

“She is with one of the groups search for the criminals, so far we’ve caught three.” Ana said confidently. 

They continued to walk making small talk until they reached a heavily guarded part of the castle, He notice Genji sitting on one of the tables like a child, he could see the scrapes across his face and over his arms, he left Ana; rushing over to his brother. 

“Otōto.” He muttered, looking over the wounds. 

“Don’t worry brother, I am okay.” Genji said sheepishly, offering a small smile to his brothers frowning face. 

“You look like you tried to fight a bear.” He said sadly. 

“I helped get a bunch of people out, then that man, uh- doompunch?” The sparrow questioned. “Doomfist.” He corrected. 

“Yeah him, I ran into him. He had no interest in me, he kept saying he wanted you.” He noticed Genji was hesitant, like he was looking for the right words. “So I fought him.” 

“You what?!” He snapped, worried filling his face. 

“I fought him. He was a threat to the castle and to you, so I fought him off as long as I could, but he threw me into a wall..” Genji trailed off. 

“I will kill him.” Hanzo said without a second thought, Genji was quick to shake his head. “Attempting that would do more damage then needed at the moment.” He argued. “We just want them out of our castle right now.” 

Hanzo was hesitant but nodded slowly. “When did you become so wise?” 

“I’ve learned a thing or two from my brother.” He said, offering a small smile. 

Hanzo just chuckled weakly, he didn’t have the energy or want to argue right now. It seemed as if the whole world just fell beneath his feet and he was stuck waiting until that forsaken gang was out of his home. Just.. waiting, and waiting. 

Hours had passed before there was even an update, then it still wasn’t anything important. The sun had long been gone, he couldn’t help but grow uneasy; light feet pacing the room. The king and sparrow somehow managed to find the peace to sleep at a time like this, they both seemed to sleep comfortably in chairs. It was odd to him, he felt like a bird trapped in a cage; ready to break free.

He walked back and forth until he couldn’t feel his feet, letting the time pass so painfully slow. Sudden chatter outside the door made him stop in his tracks, his stomach dropped in anticipation. 

Ana walked in, her eyes were tired but she still stood tall. “The whole castle has been checked and cleared.” She said, walking past Hanzo to wake up the other Shimada’s. 

“It is safe to return to your chambers sirs.” Genji perked up, their father, on the other hand, was like a tortoise. He offered Ana a small bow before shuffling towards his chamber, Hanzo snickered softly to himself at the king. “Go get some sleep, Ana.” Hanzo said, dismissing her. 

“You too.” She said, offering a warm smile on her tired face; She disappeared into the deep shadows of the castle quickly. Genji looked like he was about to fall asleep again standing up, Hanzo nudged him lightly with his elbow. “Let’s go to bed, otōto.”

“Yes, Ani.” He muttered softly. 

Even now, hours after the castle has been cleared he couldn’t relax, there was a deeper itch under his skin. A deeper worry. Something raided his brain, clawing it’s way to the back of his head and making it it's home. He’d sat down at his desk to at least do some work to kill time, maybe even work his brain until it wore out: but to no avail. Thoughts crashing into his mind like ocean waves kept him busy, the mix of being shoved into a corner with an attractive cowboy and lack of sleep turned into a dangerous cocktail. 

The thought of warm hands traveling his skin made his toes curl before he forced himself back to work. He let out whispers of swears to himself, too easily distracted by a rebel. 

He let his hand mark words across pages until none of it made sense, frustrated; he moved to let his hair down. The black sea of hair came around to caress his cheeks, he sighed lightly and leaned back into his chair, letting his head lay against it while he closed his eyes for a second. 

The sudden cold against his back made his eyes shoot open, but in front of him was Jesse. A cruel imagination. He was in the corner with the rebel again, but everything was different, no sense of danger, no explosions, just them; together. Those delicate hands lacing his skin, soft lips with hungry teeth marked the sweet skin against his collar bone. He melted under Jesse’s touch, offering him immediate forgiveness. He could feel Jesse’s steady heartbeat against his own chest, they were so close he could feel every drip and dent against the others toned figure. Jesse kissed over the marks he’d left against Hanzo skin, before trailing up his neck, jaw, and cheek before pulling him into a kiss. His brain seemed to stop there, like a malfunction. There was a light knock at his chamber door that made him groan lowly before raising from his seat, he shuffled to his chamber door, he opened it slowly, peaking out to whoever dared to be up this late too. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; Jesse stood outside his door. His hair pulled back into a messy bun, he had a plain black tee and some grey sweat pants on. Angela must of given him a change of clothes, “I didn’t wake ya did I?” He asked, Hanzo shook his head before opening the door more and motioning Jesse to come in. 

“I’ve been awake for a while.” He complained, “too restless to sleep.” 

“I can understand that, I just came to make sure you didn’t get hurt.” Jesse said, eyes looking around the room. 

“I did not, but Genji did.” 

“Yer brother?” He asked, looking over to Hanzo; who nodded in agreement. 

“Who hurt him?” 

“Akande.”

“Damn.” Jesse muttered, “Is he okay?” He saw worry in the rebel's eye that made his heart warm. 

“He is a little beaten, but will recover fine.” He replied with a small nod. “Wait, how did you know how to get here?” He asked, raising a brow to Jesse. 

“I uh- I know the layout of the castle.” There was a sheepish smile pulled across his lips. 

“How exactly?” Hanzo asked, stepping forward with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’ve been in here a few times.” He tried to explain, “how did you do that?” Hanzo’s tone was unimpressed. 

“The flower shop deliverers, I just had t’tell the guards I was making a delivery, the checked me out then let me in.” Jesse motioned to the tulip on Hanzo’s deck “that’s how I was able to give you that.” 

Hanzo nodded “I understand. I see where I’ll need to up security.” He said with a small chuckle. He was too low on energy to be annoyed right now, a sudden move from the cowboy made Hanzo jerk slightly. 

Jesse’s fingers gently went through his hair, his thumb caressing the locks that surround his face. “Your hair is pretty like this.” He said softly. Hanzo could feel his heart beating in his chest, like it was trying to escape. 

“Thank you.” He said, looking up to the rebel, he could see Jesse’s honey whiskey eyes taking in his features. He noticed the other step in closer, like he was testing the waters. He allowed his hand to caress his cheek, his mouth opened but shut quickly. He started to pull away but Hanzo grabbed his hand. 

He could tell this reaction shocked Jesse, ”I'm sorry, I know I come off strong. I just lose myself so quickly with you, you’re like this precious thing that I get the honor to put my hands on.” His words made Hanzo smile sleeply, leaning into his touch slightly. He could feel his own face heating up.

”I'm not that special, cowboy.” He spoke softly, afraid to ruin the moment. 

”Let me make you think otherwise.” Jesse spoke, a mischievous smirk curling on his lips. He pulled Hanzo close to him.

”is now the right place, and the right time for me to kiss you?”


End file.
